


Princess Sized Rewards

by HolographicCEO



Series: Mister Silver [1]
Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, French, Kink, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Spoiled Princess, Teasing, Vibrators, crowded ballroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicCEO/pseuds/HolographicCEO
Summary: Stefan is bringing Rachel to a charity gala as his date. He has a few instructions for her to follow and plans to tease her through the crowded event.
Relationships: Stefan Silver/OC
Series: Mister Silver [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081469
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	Princess Sized Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Now I don't know French but thought it would be kind of hot to have him whisper sexy things to her in the language in public. I do apologize in advance of any of the translation is wrong. Translation to any French in the bottom notes.
> 
> Stefan belongs to lovelink  
> not beta read
> 
> ******HUUUUUUUGE shout out to Desty for helping me correct the translation!!!!!

_“If you’re good and don’t come during dinner tomorrow night, I’ll give you a big reward.” He said to her before he left for a meeting, “But if you come, I’m going to give you an equally big punishment.”_

His words ran a shiver down her spine and made her wet. What did he have in store for her. He was expected at some charity gala tonight and requested she come along. It would be a date so to speak. Black tie and very fancy.

He had arranged to have everything taken care of from her dress to shoes to hair and makeup. She woke up to a garment bag on her closet door, and several ribbon wrapped boxes on her vanity. When it came to her, he spared no expense. She was not accustomed to lavish gifts or attention from anyone, but Stefan was certainly not your average billionaire or man for that matter.

Rachel tossed the comforter off and slid out of bed, savoring the plush carpeting under her feet. She stretched and groaned, working out some of the links she still had from their last play session.

She walked over to the garment bag, pulling off the little note that he had attached.

 _You always look stunning in red_. It was her signature color. She opened the bag and pulled the dress out; it was a floor length gown that was red as rubies and sparkled to match. It was heavy from Swarovski crystals sewn into the dress. It also has a slit that went almost to her hip. She blushed at the thought.

She hung the dress back up, running her fingers over the over the shoulder sleeves. This really flaunted her neckline. Apparently, Stefan wanted all eyes to be in her for the night. What was he planning?

She turned back to the row of boxes artfully arranged. Each with its own red ribbon. She opened the biggest box first. Shoes. Expensive shoes. Red heel expensive. She dared not think of the price tag, but they matched her dress.

The next box was an incredibly beautiful single tear drop shaped diamond necklace on a silver chain. How many carats? No don’t think about it. The next was a matching set of earrings and a tennis bracelet. There was also a silver designer clutch that was encrusted with crystals one side. She was going to outshine everyone. He always called her princess during their sessions. He was starting to treat her like one.

She grabbed the last box that sat on the chair. It had a handwritten note on the ribbon.

_Wear this tonight. We’re going to test your stamina and composure in high stacks situations. Stefan._

She raised an eyebrow as she pulled the ribbon and opened the box. She blushed deeply at what was inside. Gently nestled on bed of white tissue paper sat a lacy red strapless bra and pair of very lacey red panties alongside it was a small vibrator that could be secured within the panties, and inside her.

He was going to make her wear a vibrator during a fancy crowded party. She decided right then he was evil. Deliciously evil. She blushed and set the lid of the box back on it.

She bit her lip and grabbed the last note which detailed that a hair stylist and makeup artist were coming to get her ready and he would be back to pick her up at 5 pm. _Sharp_.

She looked over the gifts and thought about sending him a scandalous message that she was game. Two could play this. She tossed the lid of the box and grabbed the panties. She’d used the vibrator later. She grabbed the shoes and took off her jammies and undies, pulling the red panties on and shoes. She went to vanity and fixed her hair and put on her signature red lipstick and went back to the bed, grabbing her phone and posing in front of the floor length panel mirror that was next to her vanity. She took the picture and sent it to Stefan. She bit her lip and smiled.

_Are you already aiming for a punishment, princess?_

_Only if you don’t think you can handle watching me all night. Thank you for the gifts._

_You’re welcome, princess. Your stylists should be arriving soon. Don’t be late._

_For you, Mr. Silver? Never._

_That’s my good girl._

She giggled as she tossed her phone back on the bed and heading over to her closet. She pulled a robe on and hurried downstairs at the sounds of the doorbell.

After introductions, the stylists set up in Rachel’s bedroom and started their work, curling her hair and styling it up in an elegant half-up do. Packing her things and leaving, Rachel was left with the makeup stylist. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Plenty of time left. She let the woman fix her make up. She glanced back at the mirror, subtle but elegant enough. Finally, the artist grabbed her red lipstick and painted it gently over her lips. Satisfied with her work, she too packed up and left, leaving Rachel to get dressed.

She grabbed the bra and put it on, taking the vibrator out of the box and looking it over. She bit her lip as she fixed it to the panties and inside her. She squirmed a bit, getting used to the feeling. She sighed softly and walked over to the dress hanging on the door, pulling it on and smoothing it down gently. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror, debating on sending Stefan another picture but where was the surprise in that?

She put on the jewelry and then the heels. She opened the clutch and put her lipstick in and a compact along with her ID, just in case, as well as her cell phone. She walked out of her room and to the stairs.

Waiting in the foyer of his own home, Stefan stood in a trimmed black suit, back turned to the stairs waiting for her to make it down. He checked his watch, hoping she would run late in order to give her a small taste of her possible punishment. He heard her clicks on the stone stairs and turned to look up at her. She stopped and smiled. He raised his eyebrows in surprised. She looked better than he imagined.

She held onto the railing as she walked down the rest of the stairs and up to him.

“Well, aren’t you handsome, Mr. Silver?” She reached up to rub her fingers over the lapels of the suit jacket.

He smirked, “Always. Might I say, _Princess_ … you look like an absolute vision. All eyes will be on you tonight.”

Another shiver ran down her spine as she bit her lip. What did he have in store for her.

“I trust you’ve followed my instructions, but I thought I’d give you a little taste of what’s to come…” He reached for his watch, flicking his finger over the small screen and pressing a finger.

She gasped softly at the feeling of the vibrator thumping inside her. She looked back at him. He smirked and watched her stand there, slightly shaking as he increased the intensity over several seconds then finally shut it off.

“Ready, Princess?” He held his arm out for her.

She let out a breath and hummed softly as she looped her arm around his, allowing him to walk her out to his waiting limo.

Soon, they arrived at the gala. Their limo pulling up to a waiting red carpet. The driver got out and opened the door, Stefan stepped out and held his hand out for her, she took it, stepping out beside him. She looped her arm back around his and he guided her inside.

There was soft music, loud chatter, clinking of glasses. It was bright and cheery. Floral arrangements dotted almost every flat surface as he guided her through the crowd. Stopping to shake hands with different men and women. He was right, all eyes were on her. People were whispering to each other and pointing at her. Surprised that someone was on Stefan Silver’s arm.

Stefan guided her to their table and pulled out her seat. She thanked him and sat down. He pulled out his own chair next to her and sat down beside her.

“Enjoying the display so far.” Stefan reached over and took her hand in his.

“Honestly, I am just enjoying being near you.” He smiled softly and gave her hand a squeeze.

“It should be an interesting night. There is a small speech about the charity then dinner and dancing, mingling…” He leaned over and whispered in her ear, _“I want to see how long you can resist.”_

She bit her lip and turned to whisper back, _“We’ll just see won’t we, Mr. Silver.”_

Either way, they were both getting just what they wanted out of this whole thing.

“I’ll get us some Champagne, be good, Princess…” He got up and walked towards the bar.

She glanced around to see if anyone heard and relaxed. Suddenly, she felt the steady thumping inside her again. She glanced over at the bar, seeing Stefan take the two flutes and walk back over to them. It was a small subtle rhythm. Easy enough to get used to but since he had control, only he knew what she was truly in store for.

He came back and handed her a glass and took a sip of his own, raising an eyebrow at her as she took a sip as well. Easy enough, get her wet enough, then get her come. From their previous sessions, he soon realized she had impressive stamina, but that was for other things. He hadn’t needed to use a vibrator on her. He was interested to see if he could make her into a whimpering mess, begging to let her come on the dance floor right in front of everyone.

Someone walked over to Stefan and shook his hand, Stefan gestured to her and introduced them. She smiled and shook the man’s hand. The first test. She jumped as she felt the vibrator surge inside her. Not noticing that Stefan and pressed on his watch. The man asked if she was alright and she smiled sheepishly that she just had a twitch in her leg. He nodded knowingly, he was older man and began to talk about the muscle spasms he would get. Stefan smirked down at her as she forced a smile while listening to the man.

Soon he turned back to Stefan and said their goodbyes. Stefan sat back down to her, flicking his finger over the watch to turn down the intensity. She looked back at him, then grabbed her glass, taking another drink.

Stefan smirked and took her hand again, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

“Speeches should be starting soon. Hope you can handle more.”

She shivered at the feeling and relaxed at his touch, and yet her heart was racing. This was exciting in more ways than one. Someone tapped the microphone at the podium near the corner of the room. All eyes went to the man as he began to speak and usher people to their tables.

“Thank you all for joining us for this wonderful night. This charity is near and dear to my heart as well as a few others. We have a special speaker tonight. Allow me to introduce Mr. Stefan Silver!”

The sounds of clapping filled the room as everyone turned to Stefan and in turn you. He smiled and squeezed your hand as he got up and walked to the podium. Pretending to adjust his cufflinks, he pressed on his watch again. She bit her lip as the vibrations inside her picked back up again, steady with a mild intensity. It was enough to have her pay attention.

Stefan stood at the podium and started his address, “Thank you it’s a _pleasure_ to be here.”

He stared right her as he gave his small speech, glancing away every once in a while. His hand going to his watch whenever he looked back to her, causing it to vibrate a little harder. She held his gaze, trying not to give herself away but the intensity of his eyes on her increase her heart rate as well as getting her wetter.

As he winded down, “Thank you all for _coming_ this evening. Enjoy.”

He flicked his finger over the watch again and walked back over to her seat. She relaxed a bit as he sat back down. One other person gave a small speech but neither of them paid any attention. His hand went to the leg that had the slit up her dress. His fingers brushing over inner thigh. He leaned his head in closer.

“ _Ready to give in yet_?” He whispered.

She steeled herself. She wasn’t going to give up without giving back.

“ _Not yet Mr. Silver. I’m curious how hard I can keep you all night_.”

He gave her a low throaty growl and squeezed her thigh.

“ _You’re heading for a punishment either way with that sass, Princess_.” He looked back at her, his eyes growing dark with lust.

She purred soft, “ _I’ll behave Mr. Silver_.”

He nodded and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. Soon dinner was served and everyone started having conversations with their own table mates. Stefan took a moment while she was distracted by eating to tease her again. He pressed his watch a couple of times, causing the vibrator to thump in an interesting rhythm inside her.

She closed her eyes as she took a bite, trying not to crack her teeth of the fork as the vibrator worked inside her. Pulling the fork out of her mouth and chewing, hoping the small moan that escape wouldn’t be noticed.

She glanced back at him and swallowed. Stefan took another bite of his own food and returned her glance with a satisfied smiled, turning to his neighbor to chat.

She closed her eyes and hummed softly, the vibrator working the heat in her belly. She grabbed his thigh underneath the table and squeezed. His hand reached for hers and rubbing her knuckles.

She felt the vibrator slow down and stop. He was getting more and more aggressive with the vibrator. Every time she took a bite. **Thump. Thump. Thump**.

She panted softly, glancing around the rest of the table to see if they noticed. Took another bite of her food to try and hide a gasp. This was torture. Delicious torture.

He turned back to his plate and looked back her, noting how her chest was flush and her breasts starting to heaven in pleasure. He couldn’t help but get hard. He was amused and aroused at the sight. He would get this woman to come tonight, there was no doubt in his mind.

Soon came dessert. She thought she’d try and turn the tables on him, take a piece of the chocolate cake and seductively taking a bite, pretending to ignore him. His nostrils flared and his grip on her thigh was slightly bruising. She wasn’t going to make it easy for him either.

She panted softly and licked her lips, “Isn’t this cake just divine, _Stefan._ ”

He groaned internally. She was good at this. She was just pushing his buttons. She had done this before. Glutton for punishment. He steeled himself and continued to watch her enjoy the cake. He’d get her for this later. She’d beg for release and he’d give no quarter.

He heard the music starting, couples leaving the tables and either dancing or finding others to talk to. He turned to her, his thumb still rubbing her inner thigh. The vibrator causing her to shake a bit.

“ _Souhaites-tu dancer, Princesse_?” He asked in French.

Whenever he wanted to talk to her in a crowd, he spoke French. Luckily, she was able to speak and write in the language.

“ _Oui_.” She smiled and he removed his hand from her thigh. He got up and helped pull her get up from the chair. Taking her hand in his and walking to the dance floor. It was a waltz, but she felt like doing more than waltzing. He took her hand and wrapped an arm around her, his hand firmly against her low back. He held her hand close to his chest as they swayed to the music, ignoring the other couples.

" _J'aurais du te prendre dans la limousine..._" He whispered down to her.

She blushed but continued to listen, feeling the vibrator intensity increase inside her. He had set up a pattern earlier, so he didn’t have to worry about always messing with his watch.

He leaned his head on hers, the timber of his voice both soothing and intoxicating, _" J'aurais probablement joui en toi dès notre arrivée... je t'aurais ordonné de tout garder en toi alors même que nous dansions et discutions_ _..._ »

She gasped softly at his words. Oh, he wasn’t playing fair now. He knew how silky his voice got when he spoke to her in French. Paired with the absolute filthy words he was saying, it was becoming too much. The vibrator continued to thump inside her. The pleasure surging through her. No. She has to win.

“ _Dis-moi princesse... Devrions-nous continuer et le faire ? Trouver une chambre, me laisser te baiser, te faire faire tellement de bruit que tout le gala t'entendrait puis te faire revenir avec mon foutre tout au fond de toi._”

She shuddered against him, burying her head against his chest. Not fair. The vibrator surged to the crescendo of the music. He pressed her against him harder.

“ _Je sais que tu veux sentir ma bite en toi, princesse. Te baisant de de la meilleure des façons..._ _”_

She whimpered against his chest and squeezed his hand. She could no longer take it. All her senses betrayed her, and pleasure soared through her. She let out a soft moan that was only meant for him and came hard around the vibrator, shuddering against him.

He felt his watch vibrate that it detected that she had orgasmed, “ _Ne t'inquiète pas, Princesse. Tu t'en es bien sortie. Je vais peut-être continuer et te donner une récompense après tout_ …” he whispered again.

She bit her lip as she came down from her high, “ _Vous trouvez, Monsieur Silver_?”

“ _Peut-être que je vais continuer et te baiser maintenant_.”

She raised her eyebrows, “ _Mais_ …”

He smirked and pulled away a bit and guided her off the dance floor and through the crowd and out of the ball room. He found a hall and walked down the hall, looking at all the doors until he found one he was looking for. He opened the door, pulling her inside and kicked the door shut, locking it behind them. He pulled her back to him and kissed her hard, his hands going to her hips.

She gasped softly and kissed him back, grabbing a hold of the lapels of his suit jacket. He guided her to what looked like a make up vanity. He slipped his tongue in past her lips, feeling return the favor. He pushed her up against the counter and pulled away, leaning down and lifting her up onto it. She gasped softly and held onto him.

“Tell me, Princess, are you ready for your reward?” He untied his bow tie and shrugged out of his suit jacket.

She nodded and bit her lip, pulling her dress up enough to allow him room. He returned to the space in between her legs, a strong hand going to her throat, giving her a sweet kiss against her lips then tilting her head back and biting her throat. He wanted to mark her up so that everyone saw when they returned to the gala. He reached in between her legs and pulled out the vibrator, tossing it onto his suit jacket and pushed her panties aside.

“Wet again already for me?” He growled softly against the red bite mark that started to blossom on her beautiful neck.

She gasped softly, feeling his fingers replace vibrator, “Y-yes, Mr. Silver…for you always…”

He lavished his tongue over another bite mark, “That’s my good girl.”

He pulled his hand away and reached down to his pants, quickly undoing his belt, button, and fly, pushing them down slightly along with his boxer briefs and pulling his cock out. He moved his other hand to hold onto the edge of the mirror. She scooted to the edge of the vanity and wrapped her legs around his hips.

“Ready, Princess?”

She nodded and held onto his shoulder and the vanity. He lined up with her sex and pushed into her slowly, sighing softly at the feeling of finally being inside her. She moaned softly as he stretched her. As much as she enjoyed with vibrator, his cock was her favorite thing. She dug her heels into his back, urging him to bury himself as deep as he could.

He finally settled into her, looking into her eyes as she adjusted. She nodded and squeezed his shoulder, to let him know she was ready. He pulled his hips back and thrusts into her, causing the vanity to shake. She moaned softly, moving her hips slightly to meet his. He started moving his hips in a steady rhythm. Watching her all night, teasing her, seeing her come undone on the dance floor was a wonderful way to spend the night around a bunch of boring people.

He had planned on rewarding her either way, but it was just as fun to tease her. He decided to start praying to some sort of God for allowing this woman to come into his life. He didn’t have to hide in front of her. He reached back to her neck, kissing her hard, thrusting harder into her, enjoying the sound of the table knocking against the wall. He wondered if anyone could hear it. She kissed him back, a hand running through his hair, then playing with the short hairs at the back of his neck. Her other hand going to the buttons of his shirt and undoing a few to allow her hand to feel his chest. His heart was racing from excitement as she touched him, the feeling of her pussy, the taste of the chocolate cake. This was a reward for the both of them.

She pulled away and moaned, rocking her hips back against his as he thrusted harder into her. He growled again, moving his hand away and biting her throat.

She moaned louder, “Stefan…”, feeling the fire in her belly grow hotter by the second. She was going to come for a second time, and he didn’t seem intent on stopping at just two.

“That’s right, Princess, you feel so good on my cock.” He looked back at her, a smirk as he continued to slam into her.

She panted as he continued to work her to completion. She gripped his shoulder tighter, her nails racking down over his abs, “Please…Mr. Silver…”

“Please what, Princess?”

“Let me come…”

“Don’t hold back then. I want to hear you.”

She whimpered softly as the hand at her neck went in between her legs, finger her clit and rubbing in a fast circle as he thrusted into her, shifting the angle of his hips to hit that spot inside her that made her toes curl and caused her to scream.

It was too much for her. The sounds, the feelings. His touches spread through her like wildfire. She cried out, as she felt her orgasm hit, her legs trembling, struggling to stay around him, “Stefan!!”

He smiled, sighing softly at the feeling of her walls squeezing his cock, almost milking his orgasm from him. His hips thrusted in earnest now. One more time. She deserves it.

“You did so good, Princess. You know just how much I love hearing you say my name like that.”

She panted softly, breasts heaving as she struggled to hang onto him. He kept up his brutal pace, his fingers resting on her clit, not quite ready to surge the fire again. He leaned in closer and kissed her again, his arm now resting on the vanity instead of the mirror. She held onto his shoulders and moaned into the kiss, feeling his tongue slip past her lips, and she melded hers with his. He was slow close. This had been a fun evening. He couldn’t wait to take her home.

He pulled his head away, leaving a trail of hot kisses against her jaw and finding the junction of her neck near her ear. That’s another spot. She gasped and dug her heels back into his hips.

“Stefan…”

He lavished the spot with his tongue, his teeth racking against it as he bit down softly. Another mark. He’d claim this woman in front of everyone if he needed to. His fingers started to rub circles over her clit again. It shouldn’t take too much longer. Her legs were shaking as he thrusted into that spot again. Her vision was going spotty as she was consumed by the fires of his touch once more. Another hard orgasm.

He grunted and growled against her neck as his thrusted started to get sloppy, the coil deep in his belly ready to snap. She whispered filthy things in his ear, “ _Come in me, baby. Fill me up and I’ll go back into the ballroom without my panties._ ”

She bit his ear lobe, “ _Keep them in your front pocket._ ”

He groaned and thrusted once more into her, his hips stalling as he came inside of her. She sighed softly at the warmth spreading through her core. He held there for a few more moments before pulling his hips away.

She reached down and pulled her panties off, using them to clean him off. He watched her tuck him back inside of his clothes and fixed up his pants. No one would know. He backed away and let her slide off the vanity, watching her turn and looked at damage he did to her neck. She looked at him through the mirror and licked her lips. He smirked and fixed the buttons of his dress shirt, grabbing his jacket and tie. He watched as she touched up her makeup and hair. This woman could drive him so wild. He really needed to thank whatever god there was that made her. He internally laughed off the idea of sending her parents a fruit basket.

He fixed the bow-tie and pulled on his jacket. She turned back to him, slightly impressed that his hair was never the messier. She smoothed her dress back down and reached for his lapels and smoothed them down.

“Ready to go dance, Mr. Silver?” She smiled

He smirked, “With you, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we dance, Princess ? - Souhaites-tu dancer, Princesse ?
> 
> Yes - Oui
> 
> I should have had my way with you in the limo ... - J'aurais du te prendre dans la limousine...
> 
> I probably could have come into you as soon as we arrived... order you to stand in you while we dance and talk - J'aurais probablement joui en toi dès notre arrivée... je t'aurais ordonné de tout garder en toi alors même que nous dansions et discutions...
> 
> Tell me, Princess…should we go ahead and do that? Find a room, let me fuck you, make you make so much noise the whole gala hears and make you come back out with my come deep inside you - Dis-moi princesse... Devrions-nous continuer et le faire ? Trouver une chambre, me laisser te baiser, te faire faire tellement de bruit que tout le gala t'entendrait puis te faire revenir avec mon foutre tout au fond de toi...
> 
> I know you want to feel my cock inside you, Princess. Fucking you in the most delicious ways… - Je sais que tu veux sentir ma bite en toi, princesse. Te baisant de de la meilleure des façons...
> 
> Don’t worry, Princess. You did well enough. I may just go ahead and give you a reward after all… - Ne t'inquiète pas, Princesse. Tu t'en es bien sortie. Je vais peut-être continuer et te donner une récompense après tout...
> 
> Is that so, Mr. Silver ? - Vous trouvez, Monsieur Silver ?
> 
> Maybe I will go ahead and fuck you now - Peut-être que je vais continuer et te baiser maintenant
> 
> Masi – but 
> 
> Like comment, constructive criticism always welcome


End file.
